Power combiners combine the power from multiple inputs into a single output. Conversely, power dividers divide the power from a single input into multiple outputs. Power combiners and dividers have found use in many applications. For example, power combiners are often used in microwave communications to receive inputs from multiple amplifiers and combine those inputs into a single output. Thus, multiple lower power cheaper amplifiers may be used rather than a single more expensive higher power amplifier.
One limitation with current power combiners/dividers relates to the size of such power combiners/dividers. Conventional power combiners/dividers generally are large devices, which are often both costly and difficult to deploy.